


她与她

by sgtrqLYX6



Category: girl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtrqLYX6/pseuds/sgtrqLYX6
Summary: 原创小说百合向纯肉 航母预警新手上路 请多关照





	她与她

她与她  
GL预警/纯肉/4k+/新手上路，请多关照

第一个她代指主视角年下攻，第二个她代指年上温婉冷清受，就是待人接物有礼却给人疏离感的年上知性姐姐。

夕阳的余晖从飘窗散射下来，和浅棕色的毛绒地毯融在一起，微风拂起窗帘的下摆，轻轻摇曳着，应和着老式留声机细微的那“滋啦”的一声——该翻面了。她一双眼眸含着潋滟的水波，冲着我含情脉脉，像似在笑。我慢慢地抚摸着她柔软的发丝，细嗅着淡淡的香味。她修长白皙的颈子，恰到好处凸起的锁骨，我都一一用舌头品尝，留下唾液濡湿的痕迹。我也抬眼看着她，她的喉结缓慢地吞咽了一下，面上浮起浅浅的樱粉，嘴唇相触的时候，我感受到了她唇间的旖旎风光，世界上只剩下我和她，我们缠绵起舞，用舌尖描绘对方的唇形，舔过口腔的上膛，牙齿的内壁，最后两片柔软缠绕在一起你推我赶，拉出缠绵悱恻的银丝……我很享受和她接吻，我也相信我们都在这个漫长的吻中湿润了。

我掀起她的T恤，漏出了饱满圆润的胸脯，她的乳房被白色蕾丝的胸罩包裹着，像是柔软多汁的水蜜桃，等待着主人的采撷。我埋进丰润的酥胸里，闻她双乳上奶香的味道，感觉自己的密道像是万千蚂蚁爬过一般酥痒，但好在我还有足够的耐心和她做好一场足够漫长的前戏。她好看的眼睛竟有些湿润了，我吻着她泛红的眼尾，轻声在耳侧摩挲“怎么，姐姐不喜欢吗？不喜欢的话，我可以停下哦。”“嗯……”她有些难耐地试图并上腿根，可我却偏偏更加顽劣地在腿根处游走，细细密密的痒沿着脊柱爬上来，她的呼吸更加急促了，刚刚接完吻还湿润的嘴唇被她咬得更加红润了。“别忍着，试着叫出来……”我往她的阴部不轻不重地按压了一下，她立马颤抖着呻吟了出来。“啊……”她不住地微喘着，“别……脱了，脱了衣服……嗯……”她一双柔夷拽上我的衬衫，急躁地扯着扣子，我按着她的手，配合着她把衣服褪下。

日暮包围我俩的身子，让周遭一切升温，她温热且纤长的手摸上了我的胸部，隔着胸罩，我前端的红樱硬硬地挺立着，它需要抚摸，激烈的，让它发烫燃烧的。我往前挺了挺胸，让大面积的胸部接受她的抚摸，她的爱抚很有技巧，一圈圈地从外向内抚摸着，却不碰乳尖，我仰起了脖子，一声微不可查的叹息从嘴里泄出。好想让她揉一揉我的乳尖，把它舔湿，把它掐痛。不甘于被动，我也如法炮制，抱着她，把环在身后的乳罩解开了，雪白的乳房就在我面前这样绽放，她胸前那两颗红豆也挺立着，她的乳晕很大，如一朵灿灿的罂粟盛开着，让我怀疑她是不是经常让人这样爱抚自己。我一口嘬住大片红润的乳晕，却不含她想要的地方。“哼……”夕阳剪裁下两个紧紧依偎着的曼妙身材，腰身间隔着两拳的距离，乳房挤着乳房，她难耐地用乳尖一下下地蹭着我的胸罩，好像这样就能缓解干渴的欲望。  
终于，我的胸罩被她解下，她拿捏着我发肿的乳头，用指腹在淡淡的乳晕上打转，我舒服得眯起了眼。“嗯哈……另一边……”我拉起她抱着我的另一只手放在我的胸脯上，“姐姐……”她水光朦胧的眼好似恢复了一点往日的神采，莞尔一笑，低下头含住了另一侧的乳头。“啊——”我不禁为此失神，不断地抚摸着她细长的后颈，让她离我再近一点。她用粗糙的舌面不断变换角度舔舐着我的乳房，偶尔用牙齿磨一磨肿胀的红樱，让这份刺激更加膨胀。“嗯……好棒……姐姐好会……啊……搞我……”我难耐地扭动着身子，涎水从嘴角往下淌。想和她做爱，想进入她的同时她也进入我，我俩一起达到高潮！我拨弄着她的乳头，用指腹在双波上弹奏起伏，还不够……我用了一点力，在双峰上留下属于我的红痕；含住她的耳尖，细细啄吻；手握着她的腰身，在腰窝处捏她的软肉。

她仿若足月的婴儿终于离了心爱的奶嘴，缓缓吐出沾满唾液的乳头，拉出一道淫丝。唇瓣再次相接，我疯狂地挂搜着她口内的唾液，她嘴里弥漫着淡淡的蜂蜜柠檬味儿，让我上瘾，我用舌头模仿着性交，在她唇内一下一下地突刺，她就用柔软的舌面挽留着缠绕着我。我褪下她的长裙，沿着腿根，揉上丰润柔软的臀部，让她的臀肉在我手中任意变换着形状。我用指尖恶作剧地沿着臀缝摩擦刮弄，摸到她湿润的已经可以滴出水的阴户，撩开内裤的一侧，滑了进去。湿润的花朵早已做好了准备，张开小嘴吞吐着来者的光临，我探入一根手指，就像以往取悦自己那样，在穴口磨蹭，她的小嘴翕张得更厉害了。往上一点，我按住她的阴蒂，快速的揉动让她原本轻柔的呻吟放浪了起来，她面上泛着好看的潮红，有汗珠从她耳后往脖颈下滑动，我舔舐着她的汗液，吸吮着甘甜柔美的皮肤，双唇泯住她傲人的胸乳，留下殷红的吻痕。“嗯……哈……快……快点……姐姐忍不住了……啊……”她翘起双臀往我身上一下一下地蹭，连带着潮湿的爱液滴在我腿上。她真的不知道自己浑身沾满欲望的样子有多美，洁白如玉的身体上布满我种下的红痕，双眸失神却充满着惹人怜爱的水光，朱红的小嘴唇微张着，像是想含住什么似的，白皙修长的腿缠住我的身子，整个人像是脱了力地倒在我身上。

我分开她的双腿，手向茂密的丛林伸了进去，密穴紧致而湿滑，紧紧是探入两个关节就可以感受到内壁热情的蠕动。我时快时慢地骚动着，两根手指循序渐进地深入，直至饥渴的小穴完全吞入了两个手指，摸索着她的敏感点，细腻观察着她潮红愉悦的表情，那是与平时温婉却疏离的她所截然不同的。“嗯啊——”手指向上勾挑，那应该是她最喜欢的地方，我再次按住那根麻筋，“啊——不要……那里……”她的声音混杂着喑哑与泪意，真的很想让人更加为所欲为。我搂住她纤细的腰，在她耳边吐气如兰:“真的不要？那你下面的嘴吸得这么紧干什么。才两根手指就湿成这样了，平时还不知道怎么骚呢。”她的耳廓更臊了，我舔吻着软糯的耳垂，顺着耳洞往里舔舐着，享受着她细微的颤抖。手指规律地在她体内律动，逐一递加，力道由浅到深，她仿若失神的布娃娃，任我玩弄摆布。她亲了亲我的乳房，把柔软的酥胸贴了过来，乳头对着乳头，她前后磨蹭着，让四颗炽热的小行星相互碰撞。还不满足于此，她挺起身来，热情地往我手腕上坐，双手大力地揉上胸脯，扯着乳尖。我问她：“姐姐舒服吗？”“哈……啊……舒服……我爱你，我爱你……啊——”她的泪珠同淫腻的爱液随着我的爱抚而不断外溢，像是汩汩的泉水，涣洗着我的手，打湿了我的底裤。其实，并不全是她的爱液，在爱抚她、看她即将高潮的神情时，我已经湿得不像话了。我抽出夹在她阴道里的已经泛起褶子的手指，她茫然且渴求地望着我，我用眼神示意，想与她共赴极乐。

她乖巧地褪下我的内裤，虔诚地从肚脐吻到我的阴户，然后用她灵巧的舌顺着阴沟一路亲吻到凸起的阴蒂，吮弄着、包裹着。我仿佛是置身于欲海而燃烧的一叶飘摇小舟，她的唇舌就是支撑我活下去的帆与桨。大脑宕机，什么也思考不了，从脊柱传来密密麻麻的痒，随之而来的是波涛汹涌的爽，爽到每一根头发丝都在叫嚣着。她的舌头转移到我的密穴，轻轻吻开穴口的细缝，探入阴道，贪婪地吸取着我的蜜液。我忍不住仰起脖子，高亢地呻吟起来，真不敢相信这样甜腻的声音竟是从我嘴里发出的。她手口并用，一手玩弄着我膨大的阴蒂头，另一手揉捏着我的会阴，嘴唇和阴穴相吻发出“啵唧”的水声，绵密柔情的湿吻让我俩都耽于这场漫长的情事中，无法自拔。“哈……啊——啊——”我情动地抚摸着她的秀发，双腿孟浪地叉开，方便她更深地吮弄。她撩起垂在耳侧的头发，我颔首看着她挺翘的鼻尖分明粘上了透明的水痕，时不时露出殷红的唇舌不断吮吸着花穴，让我为之疯狂。食指深入花径，同舌头一起卖力地爱抚着，坚硬和柔软两种不同的触感在我体内交织，我感觉自己像是发烧了，不然怎会有这么高的温度，快要把我融化。我残存的意识开始消解，随着她手指的脉动而浮沉。我不知她已加了几指，只感觉阴道被填得越来越满，花径口每一次撑大都牵扯着敏感的神经，爽得让我蜷起脚趾。“姐姐……啊——我……我不行了……快到了……啊——”她更奋力地抽动着，似是有要把最后一眼泉水打空的气势，脑中有一片白光炸闪，我不住地颤抖着，终于，透明的爱液同淡黄的尿液一齐喷射出来。我瘫在床上，小穴还在不知疲倦地收缩着，感受着高潮的余韵。

我们用湿透的手掌互相抚摸着对方潮红的脸颊，我含住她手指，品尝着雨后的露水。她还骑在我身上，我拥着她的脊背，摩挲着她的蝴蝶骨，嗅着她身上的体香，两张湿透了的小嘴紧挨在一起，感受着对方兴奋地翕张。“转过身去，我想舔你。”她调了个身子，把她的双臀展现在我面前。我一口咬住她丰腴的臀肉，飞快的一掌扇红了她的屁股。“啊——”婉转的呻吟从她嘴里传出，里面的小穴也蠕动得更加激烈了。我用舌头从尿道一直舔吮到后庭，舌尖舔开后庭的褶皱，慢慢碰到他人从未涉及过的宝地。“不要……求你了”她带着软糯的可怜劲儿求我，“放心，宝贝儿，不会让你疼的，会让你爽。交给我，好吗？”我一下下在后穴轻轻地吻，手指在她的会阴和密穴游走。她终究还是妥协了，放松了身体，专注在我刚刚高潮过的阴道，开始了另一番抽插。我不断分泌唾液润滑穴口，舌尖灵巧地挤进去和内壁相吻，她还是有点紧张，双腿加紧了我，我摸了摸她的腿根，手指重新进入她饥渴的小穴帮她找回快感。指尖驾轻就熟地按上她的敏感点，如泉的爱液又一股股地喷洒出来，同时也让后庭的软舌更侵进去了些，我尝试着抖动舌浪，食髓知味的后穴终于开始后知后觉地随之咬合。她停下了嘴上的动作，爽得放浪地呻吟，本就绯红的耳根变得鲜红滴血。我更卖力地用舌头扩张着后穴，同时插在她小穴里的手指也增加到三根，她的小穴不断地痉挛，她快到了，宛若搁浅的鱼大口地喘吸。可这种体位的乐趣就是双方一起达到高潮，虽说我之前潮喷过一次对她来说有点不公平，但凭她那性子，再做一次不知要等到何年何月，一定得把她肏上瘾才行。

我把重心放在后庭内，一根手指顺着舌尖开采出的幽径向内摸索，“哈啊……”她扒着我的腿根，难耐地呻吟。灵活的手指在内壁浅浅抽动着，感受到主人热情地收缩，它终于开始四处抠挖，与埋在她体内的三根手指隔着肉壁相撞。“嗯……嗯……给我……”我故意放慢了节奏，抽出在她小穴里打转的手指，把黏腻的爱液送进嘴里粘上唾液，又往她纤细白皙的脚踝上抹“别玩了……快点啊……”她抖动着臀浪，手上的动作竟也停止了，全身专注在我给她的快感中。“姐姐想让我怎样?说啊，说出来我就给你。”“啊……啊……给我……”她埋首在我腿间，含糊不清道。我又在后庭增加了一根手指，两指缓慢得旋转，让密穴的空虚感更难熬了。“哈……想让你使劲肏我！把我搞坏！啊——”她终于褪下贞操的枷锁，变成欲望下的奴隶，臣服于我。“那姐姐该怎么做?”我抬起腿，用大腿内侧磨蹭着她灼烧的脸颊，诱惑着她道:“你知道的。”她含住我的阴蒂，手指继续在体内按摩起来。感觉像是置身云端，她软绵绵的大胸压在我肚子上，两颗小硬豆直直地抵着我，下面被她精心照拂着，上面又有如此绝色的风景……我重新把四根手指放回她温暖潮湿的小穴里，上下撞击着她，隔着肉壁两只手相互摩挲，两张小嘴都都被填满且含得津津有味。我蜷起手指，用指关节磨她内壁的敏感点，另一只手也效仿同样的手法，让她感觉自己像是被捅穿。她埋在我体内的三根手指灵活地向周围磨蹭扩张，舌头也抢进去分了一杯羹，欲望的闸门开启，洪水瞬间泛滥倾泻，她又把小拇指也加了进来，埋在阴道内快速地震动。呻吟一声比一声甜腻、放荡，连绵不绝，窒息般的快感将我淹没。我抱着她的大腿横躺在床上，用力侍候着两张不知餍足的小嘴，倏然，宇宙中恒星炸裂，我夹紧跨下的她，想让她一直待在我里面，含着我……好渴……我扒开她的花穴，冲着里面吸了一口蜜汁，疯狂绞紧穴口，感受她在我体内冲撞的四指“嗯——啊——”夕阳害羞地躲到了云后，昏暗的木屋里充斥着淡淡的潮腥味，我们都潮喷到了对方脸上，像是雨后被打湿的娇艳花朵，静静地萎靡着。我和她互相从臀部爱抚到大腿，感受着对方美好的弧度与温热的体温，越抚越轻，越摸越缓，两个灵魂最后紧紧依偎着坠入了梦乡……


End file.
